


But where's the pen?

by Hiragi_Houx



Category: Kichiku Megane
Genre: Canon Compliant, Katsuya isn't a tolerant man, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiragi_Houx/pseuds/Hiragi_Houx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taichi and Katsuya quarrel over last names, and a pen is lost forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But where's the pen?

"So on the form, I put my name here,  _‘Saeki Katsuya’_ -"

Before the pen even has the chance to touch the paper, it’s knocked out of his hand and Katsuya nearly screams at how close he was to scribbling a line across his marriage registration papers.

"No, no, no,  _noo_ ~! Put down  _‘Igarashi Katsuya’_!" Taichi pipes, bouncing excitedly in his seat, completely oblivious to the few years he’s just taken off his lovers life.

"I can’t put that down, that’s not my legal name, Taichi." He huffs, looking around for the pen that went flying. It seems as if it has flown into another dimension considering he can’t see it anywhere in their tiny apartment. "Besides," he adds, "Why don’t you put down  _‘Saeki Taichi’_? Why do I have to take your last name and give up mine?"

Taichi lets out a noise that Katsuya can only assume is meant to be horror at him giving up  _his_  own name. “Well first, we can just legally change your name before we hand the form in, no biggie, second, I do all the top work in bed, and that means I’m the man aro-“

Taichi visibly wilts at the glare Katsuya directs at him, and he is promptly reminded that while cute and submissive, the blonde isn’t one to be messed with.

"And  _I_  don’t really want a name that leads me back to a yakuza family. It’s bad enough my father nearly had a heart attack when I told him, ‘ _oh hey dad, I’m quitting my job and moving to America to marry my boyfriend that I’ve been dating for less than twenty four hours._ ’” He mutters, now on his hands and knees, face pressed into the carpet as he tries to search for the escaped pen.

The redhead pushes his foot against the ground and sends the swivel chair he’s on spinning, letting out a ‘hmm’ as he ponders over what thoughts go through his brain.

"I HAVE IT-" he cries suddenly, stopping the chair abruptly as he stands up, then proceeds to trip and fall into the couch due to his still-spinning head.

Katsuya raises his head from where it was pressed into the floor and raises a single eyebrow, somewhat downhearted he missed the spectacular display of Taichi forgetting that stopping a really fast spinning movement will leave him dizzy.

"Have what? The pen? I still can’t find it, did you knock it into a new universe?"

Taichi raises his face from the soft plushness of the cushions and grins. “We use both names!” He pipes out happily.

"Both? That’s really weird, who has two last names anyway?" He asks, raising to his feet and wincing at the slight ache in his knees.

"Americans do! And we just so happen to be in America~!" Taichi rights himself so he’s sitting upright, patting the space next to him for his lover to sit down.

"I’ve never met anyone here with two last names."

"I have, though! Lots and lots! We should do it, come on, please~?"

And damn if Katsuya can’t resist the puppy-like look on Taichi’s face. And he knows Taichi knows he’s can’t resist it, he’s just a manipulative little asshole like that sometimes.

But he’s  _his_  manipulative little asshole, so that makes it okay.

"Fine, fine. So…Saeki-Igarashi Katsuya?" He asks, leaning over to the pen pot on the table, just deciding to give up on ever finding the first one.

"Why can’t my name go first?" The younger pouts, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks like one of Katsuya’s particularly favourite fish.

"Are we really doing this? Both our names go in there, does the order matter?" He sighs, dropping his face into his hands.

"Of course!" The redhead protests loudly, throwing his arms up in an exaggerated movement. "I bet people will be lazy and just use  _‘Saeki’_  since it’s shorter AND the first name there!"

It’s times like this that Katsuya feels the need to just slam those glasses onto his face so he can have a break from the frustrating mess that Taichi could sometimes be. He loved him, he  _truly_  did, but…boy was he hard to deal with sometimes.

"So if I put  _'Igarashi'_  first there, people would just use that for me instead of  _'Saeki'_  as well?"

Taichi’s sheepish grin tells him all he needs to know.

"Taichi."

“ _Yeeeeeeeees_ , Katsuya-san?~”

"Let’s just keep our regular names."

"Yeah that’d probably be for the best."

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted to write Taichi being a little shit and Katsuya being so done with said shit.


End file.
